


Sides

by Dani_Howellxx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Howellxx/pseuds/Dani_Howellxx
Summary: This is 1 my first fanfic so pls don’t hate2 it’s kind of like the bluebird fic for the phandom (dan and phil)3 it’s about the characters having relationships but how the relationships grow4 Sanders Sides shipssss5 it’s a fanfic ;)))





	1. Chapter 1

The boy shuddered as the thunder and lightning crashed and splintered across the sky, the pale boy was being dragged further and further away from the place he knows as home. “Orphanage” the cold harsh words hit him in the chest forcefully like a brick. He was here. As he was led through doors and down a corridor to the front desk he peered around taking in the scenery,  
“Name?” The lady at the desk had spoken giving him a fright “his name is Virgil” the man pulling Virgil along said gruffly and gave him a sharp tug causing him to stumble “and age? He looks about five if you ask me” the lady commented again  
“He’s nine... almost ten” once again the man replied in a gruff and harsh tone scowling st the boy as though he was grime on his shoe, Virgil let out a small whimper then quickly hid his face under his long fringe so nobody could look at him “I take it he has night clothes etc?” She asked “oh and I’m Mrs Shore by the way poppet” she said smiling. “Yeah ‘e has got clothes n all ‘aven’t yeh lad?”  
“Y-yes father...” Virgil stammered  
“Good good so let’s get you up to your room with the other boys while your father fills in the other information so say goodbye now!”  
“Bye.” It was blunt, Virgil felt that’s what he deserved, a cold hard bye without a second glance. “Right then poppet you’ll go in with the other boys around your sort of age” Mrs Shore’s voice sounded so sweet, Virgil felt as though it was wrong in this situation as he followed her up the stairs and into a dark and unlit room. About twelve or so other boys Virgil guessed as he could sense their presence. “Ok poppet if we put you in this bed next to Roman and Patton, if you unpack then that will be great deary! Goodnight Virgil!” “Night” came his reply.

The short, tired, skinny, pale and ill looking boy quietly got changed got into bed. This was home now. The moonlight shone through a crack in the curtains and lit up the face of the boy to his right.. Roman I think Mrs Shore had said.. whatever his name was he was good looking... stunning dare he say, Virgil gave himself a hard slap across the face which brought tears to his eyes, eventually he drifted off into a cold, deep sleep.

“Hey new kid! Come on dude wake up!!” Virgil felt hands shaking and talking to him trying to wake him “Roman go careful you don’t wanna hurt him do you?” Another voice, Virgil slowly opened his eyes to see three boys stood over him, he opened his mouth to speak but failed miserably as he had had nothing to drink yesterday “Dude come on get changed then we can go down for breakfast!” The boy that has told off Roman spoke again “uhm ok...” Virgil managed to reply weakly as he shifted himself out of the bed and shoved a purple shirt with his black hoodie and black jeans on, he ran his i fingers through his hair as he looked around the room taking in the sights, he counted eleven other beds all with things either on them or in them. “Right ok follow us” the three boys said in unison and led him down corridors into a vast cafeteria “you can sit with us new boy” chimed in Roman “I uh ok.. what exactly do I do here?” Virgil asked once again taking in his surroundings. It was habit “go up to the counter and get whatever food you want to mate” Roman’s other friend answered, this ones voice was new to Virgil “I uhm ok” he could hardly say his words due to his anxiety kicking in. He hurried over to the counter and poured himself possibly one of the smallest bowls of cereal possible in that cafeteria. Virgil slowly trudged back avoiding all eye contact. He could feel what seemed like thousands upon thousands of eyes staring him down, he reached his table and sat as the others beamed at him  
“welcome new guy”  
“Yeah welcome here”  
“Of course sorry welcome to the orphanage!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this second chapter :)

“Excuse our manners new boy- my name is Logan, to my left is Patton and on my right is Roman, what’s your name?” Virgil noticed that when Logan said Patton’s name his eyes lit up as did Patton’s “oh uh, my name is uhm Virgil” he mumbled. By instinct Virgil put his hair infront of his face and hid continuing to eat his small amount of breakfast, he was done in a minute, once Virgil finished he took his time surveying these three boys trying to talk to him Patton- much like a friendly father figure, he was relatively tall and slight with glasses and a white shirt while having what seemed to be a blue cardigan draped around his shoulders and tied st the front Logan- similar build to Patton but a few inches taller, glasses, serious but kind looking face, a crisp shirt with a tie etc but rather floppy hair was gelled into somewhat of a quiff Roman- tall, slightly more tanned than the others, bright green eyes, hair pushes back much like a princes, broad shoulders, a kind smile, button nose, he was wearing jeans and a hoodie, probably the most informal out of the three. “Hey Virgil? Did you hear what I said?” Roman whispered carefully trying not to embarrass him “oh uh no sorry” Virgil said quickly snapping out of his gaze of Roman “why that’s perfectly alright I simply asked if you wanted a tour of the orphanage?” Roman had such a way with words and he talked so fluently it gave Virgil butterflies “that would be great, thanks!” Virgil worried if he replied too quickly, eh he didn’t care.. or at least that’s what he told himself... “Sweet!! Follow me then Virge- can I call you Virge?” “Oh sure I don’t mind” Virgil started to smile, was he finally making some friends? He quickly slapped himself. “No I can’t have friends I don’t deserve them” he muttered to himself “Hm what was that Virge?” Roman asked, Virgil didn’t realise he had spoken so loudly, he was stupid for doing that “oh nothing sorry” he had to say something in reply after all didnt he? “Right” continued Roman “so this is the library, u can check out books or games whenever you like” “Oh cool” said Virgil politely. The next hour or so went by like a flash as they went all around the orphanage, Roman even added a few rules and what they do at each time. As they were walking back to go outside a large boy crashed into them. Virgil froze, he knew that boy from somewhere. Then it clicked. Tom. In a blazing panic Virgil tried to scramble away “well if it isn’t little queer Virgil, you tryna go after princey here this time?” Tom sneered as he picked Virgil up by the collar and spat in his face “QUEER BOY!” Tom screamed in his face “l-leave me a-alone Tom..” he was stuttering “Queer boy, queer boy, queer boy we’ve got a queer boyyyy! Aye fellas get a load of this!! We got a queer boy in the orphanage” Virgil cringed and tried to wriggle free but failing painfully. Tom threw him to the ground and he hit his head, with one hand Virgil tried to soothe or hold his head and with the other he tried to protect himself from all the kickings and stomps from Tom and co. “OI LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FUCKING BUFFALOES” it was Roman, Virgil looked up slightly and saw him push away the beaters, he then picked Virgil up as he drifted out if consciousness with blood running down from his nose and head. He awoke on his bed in the dorm room and looked over to see Roman sitting patiently, he notices Virgil was awake and was instantly stood by his side, he looked down and said “uhm Cirge I kinda need you to take your shirts off so I can check you for wounds..” Virgil started at this and started to panic “n-no I can’t... I’m fine they didn’t get my arms...” he was blatantly lying but he didn’t care, he wasn’t taking his shirt off especially not infront of Roman “ok mate it’s up to you” Roman said with a small smile. At that moment Patton and Logan ran into room both equally as exhausted asking if Virgil was alright. He told them he was then asked why they cared so much about him “it’s because you’re one of us now, one of the gang” Virgil smiled at that, he liked the sound of being in a special little gang. The four spent the rest of the day playing board games and discussing books and styles having little laughs etc, before the friends knew it the Bell was ringing for bed, Patton and Logan were the first to leave giving each other a cute side glance.. The there was Roman and Virgil, before they left the library Virgil gave Roman’s hand a little squeeze then ran off back to the dorm, shoved his pjs on and got into bed before anyone could see him. About an hour later when he was sure everyone was asleep tears began to roll down his cheeks slowly getting more and more of them until he was sobbing pitifully. “Virgil? Virge I’m coming over ok..?” A voice popped up and soon enough he felt the covers of his bed being lifted up, he turned over and saw Roman “uhhhh R-roman what are you doing?” Without an answer Roman pulled him into a tight hug. Virgil was startled but eventually hugged him back and was crying on his shoulder as Roman rubbed his back for him “there there Virge it’s ok... try talking to Patton he like the dad to me.. then Logan is like my other dad” Roman started to giggle at that “wait.. are Logan and Patton a..?” “Couple? Yeah, don’t tell anyone though” “I-i won’t” Virgil couldn’t believe what had just come out of his friends mouth. Eventually he drifted off to sleep while still in Romans arms.


End file.
